


New York, New York [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Mindy Project
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "New York, New York" by Diaphenia.</p><p>"Chapter one: Jake and Mindy, on a date post-Casey.</p><p>Chapter two: Amy and Danny, on a date circa the first date</p><p>Chapter three: the double date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New York, New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593878) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



Length: 9:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20york,%20new%20york.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
